A Simple Answer
by moonygarou
Summary: Remus isn’t too sure anymore and has doubts at the most inconvenient time, precisely when he just has to say, ‘YES’.


**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author Note:** This story contains slash, if you don't like it then leave now. This story is based on the challenge that came to birth through "Marriage Protection Week". Thanks to my betas lovegrrl and kenovay, with helping me with this story!

~*~

Now he was standing here, dressed in the finest robes he had ever worn in his life. Next to him stood his boyfriend, mate and lover, dressed in the same magnificent robes smiling at him with a loving and encouraging smile.

_[I]"What if my parents are right? That he'll soon find someone else and that he'll leave me all alone, like a small piece of luggage that is laying forgotten in the corner," [/I]_ Remus thought to himself, not listening to words of the vicar in front of him, but letting his eyes fall behind him where all his family and friends were sitting. Crying, smiling at them in joy, encouragement and excitement.

_[I] "But maybe he really loves me like he whispers every hour in my ear, all the time he holds me in his arms, every time he makes love to me until the morning hours, or just when he kisses me, where words are never needed. But what if…"[/I]_ Remus's eyes fell once more on Sirius next to him.

A small smile crept along Remus's lips as he inspected his lover. His black hair, that fell just upon his shoulders was shining; his brown eyes moving constantly, looking at any disturbance that he might hear, his lips were softly parted and every now and then that sweet tongue that Remus so adored, would sneak out a little, licking those wonderful red lips. Remus could imagine very well how his lover looked under those robes and bit his lip in his frustration, knowing too well that he couldn't do anything now to get rid of that slowly growing arousal. Oh yes, he could imagine very well that good build and tanned chest, that wonderful and perfect body. He bit his lip once more and bowed his head as a small blush creep along his pale cheeks.

_[I] "Remus you're growing insane. Of course he loves you, you know that! And Moony knows it too, why are you doubting something you wanted for so long?" [/I]_ Remus's inner voice scowled and the blush deepened on Remus's cheeks.

He jumped slightly as Sirius suddenly took his right hand and looked deeply into his own amber eyes. He could see all the love and devotion pouring from those wonderful brown eyes, and for a pure moment he forgot that they were in church and leaned closer, his lips nearly touching Sirius's.

"Mr Lupin, not yet," The vicar said jokingly, making Remus jump in surprise and pull back again, while Sirius just gave a small chuckle and now was blushing as red as Remus himself. The guests who had noticed the small interruption where chuckling quietly and muttering to themselves. Then the vicar started to speak again and Sirius and Remus were once more looking at each other.

"Do you, Sirius Orion Black, want to take, Remus Jonathan Lupin, as your husband?" the vicar asked looking straight at Sirius. Total silence went through the church; nobody was saying a single word and Remus wondered briefly if people even had even stopped breathing.

"Yes." Sirius simply answered and Remus wondered if his heart suddenly stopped for a mere seconds. All his doubts seemed to be erased as suddenly the vicar turned to ask him.

"And do you, Remus Jonathan Lupin, want to take Sirius Orion Black, as your husband?" Remus's heart seemed to have stopped beating and suddenly he didn't know what to answer.

_[I] "Say yes you silly git!" [/I]_ his inner voice screamed and he even opened his mouth to answer but, somehow he couldn't get the word out. There was, somehow, an invisible barrier that kept him from answering.

Total silence was taking over in the church, and all eyes were fixed upon Remus. He didn't even know why he couldn't answer? But somehow he didn't know how to speak anymore; he seemed suddenly seemed so nervous, and as he looked up to Sirius's concerned eyes his nervousness only grew more.

"Remus you've got to answer!" his brother shouted, but Remus's didn't seem to hear it. He was totally closed up in his own little world.

 [I] "But what if…" 

_"Nothing 'what if', just say yes!"_

_"But… then…"__[/I]___

"Remus, you just have to say yes!" James shouted happily and Remus jumped in surprise, his mouth opening. Everybody watching him anxiously, hoping to get get finally an answer.

"Yes…" he whispered and all the tension that had build up in the air was now suddenly gone.

The exchanging of the rings went like a blur and as suddenly Sirius's lips were once more upon him, kissing him passionately, his tongue exploring Remus's mouth like it was their first kiss and with all the joyful clapping around them, Remus gave in and knew suddenly that this wasn't a dream, but a beautiful bliss to which he had given just a simple answer, yes.


End file.
